geofs_rp_administration_committeefandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Canadian Air Force
Introduction The Royal Canadian Air Force (commonly known as the RCAF) was an air force on GeoFS, with 128 members at its peak but only 28 as of its last day of existence. It was, as implied by the name, dedicated to the protection and aerial assertion of Canada. They have fought in several wars since their inception in 2017, notable ones including the TAF war, the CSU war, the Leopardistan War, and the DTG-RCAF Conflict. the RCAF had an unbroken record of victory in war up until the Canadian Civil War, but also had the most enemies on GeoFS. Members of the RCAF had gone on to found nations, such as Norway, Ireland, and Australia, most of which are still active today. The RCAF is now back on their feet, with the help of the Geo-FS RP Administration Committee and will not be considered FRP anymore. History https://geofs.fandom.com/wiki/File:TAF_attack-0.PNGA transcript of the attack plan of the TAF base during one of the RCAF's most famous conflicts, the TAF war Inception The RCAF was founded by LGen. Gurses in 2017. At the time, Gurses was an ATC for KMIA. He had become annoyed with now-nonexistant group PHANTOMTEAM, which he disliked for their lack of professionalism. PHANTOMTEAM had been responsible for several aircraft incidents, such as crashes and mass cancellations. Gurses found their base in Groom Lake, Nevada, and used his group, the already-formed 442 SAR squadron, to form a fighter squadron and attack them. The resulting series of skirmishes came to a lasting conclusion when Gurses commenced the first-ever RCAF mission, operation Duckhunt. Operation Duckhunt was a solo mission to eliminate all members of PHANTOMTEAM in one fell swoop. Gurses drew out members of PHANTOMTEAM by flying directly towards their base. He was detected by radar, and 5 planes were scrambled. All were eliminated in the mountains surrounding Groom Lake, and the base was destroyed by Gurses with nobody left to defend it. PHANTOMTEAM immediately surrendered and accepted all terms. This was the RCAF's first victory, and the event that is officially considered to be the inception of the RCAF on GeoFS as it is today Mass Recruitment and Evolution Following operation Duckhunt, Gurses began a large recruitment campaign that helped to form the first RCAF squadron; 410 Neptune squadron (nicknamed Trident). Following the war against PHANTOMTEAM, pilots from other groups heard about the group and joined in large numbers, by the end of their first year, the RCAF had nearly 50 members. Soon, after several conflicts and with growing numbers, in september of 2018, the RCAF decided to branch out into various squadrons, for the varieties of roles that the RCAF has to adapt to in the changing GeoFS community. International Operations The RCAF has participated in multiple operations around the globe. The RCAF has taken part in international operations and missions in: Iraq/Syria, China, North Korea, Iran, Kazakistan/Kyrgyzstan/Uzbekistan/Turkmenistan, Suriname/Guyana/French Guiana, Mali, Nigeria, Ireland, the United States, Russia, the international waters of the Pacific, Atlantic, Indian and Arctic oceans and many more; all in the name of protecting Canada. Recently the 430 squadrons did a UN peacekeeping operation in Gao, Mali to fight terrorist insurgencies and to rescue soldiers wounded in combat. This operation was led by Lt. Watson where on one of the days he got a record 33 rescues of US, Canadian, German, and other UN-led troops/peacekeepers, who were wounded by an insurgent ambush near Gao. DTG-RCAF Conflict See also: DTG-RCAF Conflict The rouge air force DTG invaded the RCAF's airspace in early March. A month-long war ensued in which the RCAF completely annihilated DTG, which surrendered and renamed to GAF in April. Operation Silent Departure April 7th, the RCAF, along with its NATO allies, conducted "Operation Silent Departure", which was a stealth mission to evacuate, extract and rescue embassy diplomats and civilians from various countries across the globe from war-torn Tripoli, Libya. The NATO operation, led primarily by Trident 1 and several other RCAF members, was a success, with the exception that the UN did not approve of the operation, as it violated a no-fly zone put in place by the hostile Libyan army. Flood Relief in New Brunswick and Southern Quebec Even more recently, on April 20th, the RCAF helped with flood relief and protection efforts in New Brunswick and southern Quebec, by mobilizing a total of 120 Canadian army engineers, machinery, and other essentials to areas affected by flooding. 442 Snake (SAR) Squadron and 410 Neptune Squadron also assisted in rescuing residents trapped on the roofs of homes surrounded by floodwaters near Fredericton, NB, while both 410 Squadron and 424 Tiger (transport) Squadron transported aid from Montreal to various cities and regions affected by the rising floodwaters. The operation was codenamed Liferaft. Operation Tropical Salvation On May 9th, the RCAF, With assistance from the USAF HRF, Conducted Operation Tropical Salvation, which was an operation to rescue more than 20 foreigners kidnapped and held hostage by insurgents in Nigeria. The RCAF operated out of a temporary base in the Canary islands, with the Spanish government's permission, then flew from there to Nigeria, where a classified group of elite Canadian special operatives conducted a HALO jump, landed nearby, secured the area around the compound where the hostages were being kept, stormed the compound while taking down several hostiles, then extracting the rescued hostages via a Globemaster III which landed on a nearby field, and bringing them back to base on the canary islands. At times, during the extraction, the Canadian special forces operators came under fire from several attacking insurgents, who were using Technical vehicles armed with machine guns; RCAF fighter aircraft provided CAS and eliminated the technical vehicles and the insurgents. A total of 23 foreigners were rescued, including several Canadians, French nationals, Americans, Spaniards, citizens of the UK, Germans, South Koreans, Japanese and Australian citizens, among others. Canadian Civil War See also: Canadian Civil War Following distrust, disunity, and disorganization within the RCAF, many members left and joined the RRF, which come to power with the help of a server raid by former BGen Bryce Cantrell. In July and August minor fighting started and escalated into a full-scale civil war, which resulted in hundreds of thousands of civilian casualties. The RCAF was defeated and surrendered in mid-August, ceding half of Canada to the RRF. Today, the RCAF patrola Canada serving under Prime Minister Watson, and acts as the Airforce to the RRF. Crawford Bay SAR Mission See also: The Crawford Bay SAR On August 8th, the RCAF along with Heritage Medical, Blue Ridge SAR and a few other civilians conducted The Crawford Bay SAR Mission. The Blue Ridge SAR participation was marred by a rouge, possibly fake, RCAF pilot that blew up the CRJ-900 used for transporting survivors. Operation Life-Saver The RCAF accepts help by the Geo-FS RP Administration Committee to help them get back on their feet. The Committee accepted, and implemented new rules for all MRP to follow. After all of this happened, the Committee placed the RCAF along with every other MRP under their wings and granted them Protective service from all known FRP members and groups. The RCAF and all other MRP groups will no longer be considered FRP unless ordered by the Committee via a vote with all council members. General statistics Before their end, the RCAF had accumulated an approximate total of ~800 air-to-air kills, 13 successful ground attack missions (not including ground attack missions against Daesh during operation impact), 8 successful hijacking interventions without a loss of life, more than 63 lives saved by RCAF medivacs while working with the UN in Mali, and 23 recorded successful rescues pulled off by 442 SAR squadron without a loss of life. Lastly, there are a total of exactly 451 names on the RCAF's "hostilities list", a list that consists of all pilots that showed hostile intentions and unwelcome aggression towards Canada, it's citizens and the RCAF. The first name on the hostilities list was added on June 19th, 2017. There are also 23 names in the "High-profile hostilities list". A list of those who want to only hurt civilians. Lastly, there are 86 names on the "trolls list". That list speaks for itself. Each list is growing in names every day, particularly the trolls list and the hostilities list. Squadrons The RCAF had multiple squadrons at its disposal, covering a variety of roles. The most famed role among them is easily 410 Neptune Squadron, otherwise known as Trident Squadron. The full list of squadrons is shown below: Italics designates inactive squadrons